cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Most Epic Anime Fights - SuperNerd295
Welcome back Otaku's, because today, I got another list for you. Today, we are counting down the most epic anime fights. Be warned though, some of these fights might make you a bad ass. Also, Spoilers for all of the anime below. Watch at your discretion. ShibeNation #10 In the popular anime ShibeNation, we watch as Hecking Woofer Shibes slavers try to fight him, so he responds with his devastating teeth baring attack, scaring his owners and killing them all. Of course it kills out of fear, so this couldn't be on the most Brutal Death's list. Birb #9 In the anime Birb, during season 53, we witness to birb factions fighting against each other. The fight is gruesome, but very few die and it was an awesome battle to witness. Each Birb played their part in the fight and the voice acting was great. The Critic #8 In the anime The Critic, during a crossover with the popular Jurassic Park Anime, Lex tries to lock a raptor in a closet, but Ian knows better and tries to tell Lex it won't work, but the Raptor beats the door in a battle of logic and wins, only to start the big plot twist that he is actually Karl Pilkington. Dog of Wisdom #7 In the epic anime Dog of Wisdom, The Dog encounters the Dog of Wisdom, and the two then get into an epic singing fight. This fight set new standards in the shonen battle anime world, but unfortunately very few know of it's existence, thus causing it to suddenly cancel with unfinished plot points. I highly recommend you watch it. SFM #6 In the highly popular anime SFM, We witness as Scout fights an onslaught of evil enemies so powerful they can break a Nokia. This fight is one for the most popular in Shonen Battle Anime, and some say is one of the best, and for good reason. Spoilers though, it is part of a season finale. Miss Teen USA #5 Despite being a Childrens Anime, Miss Teen USA 2007 had a wonderful fight between Miss South Carolina and Intelligence, as she struggles to actually answer a question and instead blames it on other countries or something and then says that the US needs to aid in their education. Despite being comedic, this fight scene is a great example of just what you can do in a Childs show making it deep but also entertaining enough for a child to watch. Angry Scottish Man #4 In the Anime Angry Scottish Man, Angry Scottish Man fights a Sheep on the road. This fight is so awesome it gave the Anime an award, and made hundreds of people watch the show. However, Sheep was later revived in the series finale where he falls to Scottish Mans new power. Lazy Town #3 In the anime Lazy Town, the main villain, but considered by many as the main protagonist, Robbie Rotten, kidnaps and keeps three children hostage, while the hero Sportacus comes to save the day. The ensuing fight had huge build up and disappointed no one. Johnny Test #2 Johnny Test, a beloved anime has one of the longest battle in anime history, being Johnny and Dukie vs Bling bling Boy. This is my personal favorite fight, from Season 5. Everything was so well drawn and they really went all out with the creativity on this one. But it doesn't top our number one pick. Shrek #1 This time around, Shrek get's it's rightful spot at number one. This battle is so intense not even words can describe it. Category:Anime Category:Animu Category:BATTLES Category:Supernerd related things Category:Joke Pages Category:Jokes Category:Funny Stuff Category:Totallyfunnyshit Category:ShibeNation Category:Birb Category:Birbs Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Critic Category:Dog of Wisdom Category:SFM Category:Miss Teen USA Category:Angry Scottish Man Category:Sheep Category:Lazy Town Category:Johnny Test Category:Shrek Category:Shrek 3 Category:Top Ten Anime Fights Variations